Nova Paladins
The Nova Paladins are a Loyalist Codex Astartes ''- compliant Space Marine Chapter. The Nova Paladins are a Twenty Sixth Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines. The Nova Paladins are a protective and crusading chapter in the proud tradition of Roboute Guillman. The Chapter's homeworld is the world of Bellatorum. Given their location in Ultima Segmentum, the Nova Paladins are tasked to protect the eastern reaches of the Imperium from both the Forces of Chaos as well as xenos foes. Chapter History A recently founded Astartes Chapter, the Nova Paladins are Successors of the famous and illustrious Ultramarines. Located on the Eastern Fringe of the enormous Ultima Segmentum sector of the Imperium, the Nova Paladins' homeworld is Bellatorum located in the Darkfall System within the Vidal Sector. The vast size of the Ultima Segmentum made patrolling and protecting the Eastern Fringe from Chaos and xenos forces difficult for Imperial forces. After the Fall of Damnos, recent Tyranid and Tau incursions, and consistent threat of Chaos forces, the Ultramarine's Chapter Master Marneus Calgar made the tactical decision for the creation of another Ultramarines Successor Chapter, and so, he personally petitioned the High Lords of Terra for the creation of such a Chapter to help defend their vulnerable northern region. The Ultramarine chosen by Calgar to lead this new chapter was Brother Julius Ferrum. Unlike other Chapters of the Imperium, the Nova Paladins believe that the ''Codex Astartes serves as a basis for handling the enemies of the Imperium, but do not follow its words strictures to the letter. Chapter Master Ferrum believes that being tactically and logistically flexible allows for Space Marines to better handle enemy forces who do not follow rules and guidelines when fighting to the death. However, the Nova Paladins always pay homage to their Progenitors, and their former Chapter Master. Although the Nova Paladins are tasked with defending the central and northern regions of the Eastern Fringe, they are more than willing to answer the call to arms from their former Chapter as well as their fellow Astartes Chapters. The new Space Marine Chapter is eager to earn the respect from their fellow brethren, and they considered it a privilege to have come from such a revered Chapter. The Nova Paladins hope to earn honor through blood and battles for the Imperium. Chapter Homeworld and Moons Bellatorum is a Space Marine Chapter homeworld located in the Darkfall System within the Vidal Sector in the Ultima Segmentum. Bellatorum was the optimum planet chosen for the Nova Paladins, being of similar temperature and size to the Ultramairnes Chapter Homeworld of Macragge. The citizens (numbering around 200,000,000) of Bellatorum enjoy temperate climate and large oceans that cover nearly eighty percent of the planet's surface. With only three continents and two polar ridges, the Nova Paladins new homeworld is tactically strategic for defense against xenos and the forces of Chaos. The capital of Bellatorum is Eastgate, located in the central and largest continent of the planet. The city is a large metropolis where most of the planet's citizens reside. The majority of the population welcomed the formation of the newly raised Space Marine Chapter, but a small number still question the need of being governed by an Adept Astartes Chapter, wondering why such a lethal force was put on their peaceful planet. Given that the Imperium's lines are overstretched, as well as the ever growing threat of the various enemies of mankind, the majority of Bellatorum's citizens were eager for the formation of a new Chapter. New Salem and Oir The two moons of Bellatorum orbit the planet, both serving a greater purpose for Bellatorum and its resident Space Marine Chapter. New Salem serves the region with orbital defense and as a gathering point for the Imperium's military forces. New Salem also serves as the training grounds for the system's surrounding forces, whether it is for void warfare or naval engagement. Oir serves as a mining and industrial center that helps the Planetary Defense Force, Imperial Navy, and the Nova Paladins with munitions, weapons, and various resources. Fortress-Monastery The Space Marines fortress-monastery, Citadel of Drachelm, is located in Bellatorum's northern polar ridge, and relies on the natural infrastructure as the ideal defense. The Citadel is an immense and complex structure that is largely located within the polar ridges. The developing Chapter continuously train and reside within the Citadel of Drachelm, being largely segregated from the rest of the planet's citizens. The Reclusiam, the Chapel of the Word, is also located in the Citadel, and is regularly used by the new Space Marines who pray for blessed victories. The Library of Ages is located deep within the Citadel, and serves as the librarium of the new chapter. The Nova Paladins hope that their victories and deeds will fill the halls and will be known throughout the Imperium. Also locked away with the ridges of the Citadel is the armoury of the Nova Paladins. The newly acquired munitions and array of weapons are held within its walls, and where the Nova Paladins can train in marksmanship and close combat training. Chapter Culture and Organization The Nova Paladins culture and organization are largely influenced and mirrors that of the Ultramarines. Being a young chapter, the Nova Paladins are in a unique situation in that it takes the culture from Macragge and fuses it with that of Bellatorum. Fortunately for the Nova Paladins, the two cultures are similar, being that both planets are located in the Ultima Segmentum. However, the transition has not been perfect, many on Bellatorum and the moons questioned why they needed a space marine chapter to rule the area. But given the struggles of battle within the region recently, many on Bellatorum welcomed the new formation. Chapter Gene-Seed The Nova Paladins are descended from the Ultramarines Chapter and so their gene-seed is the shows no sign of mutation or corruption, being incredibly pure. The Nova Paladins do that their lineage seriously and keep an eye of all recruits who are blessed with such gene-seeds. Chapter Recruitment and Training Recruitment into the Nova Paladins is still a new and ongoing process, but the Chapter was lucky enough to have the Ultramarines acting as advisors. The Nova Paladins select recruits from their homeworld of Bellatorum, which has a population of nearly 200,000,000. The selection process is rigorous and in many instances, fatal. From the three continents of Bellatorum, a select number of the most athletic and intelligent candidates from all classes and villages are chosen to enter a difficult series of mental and physical exams. The exams range from written tests, puzzles, marathons, and gladiator style duels over a period of three days, called The Series. The Series is now a celebrated period in which families and visitors from all over Bellatorum visit the capital city of Eastgate, cheering for their family member or friend from their local village. After the selected candidates are chosen to be the new recruits, they are given to the training sergeants and sent to the Citadel of Drachelm where they are evaluated by their new commanders. The training to be a Nova Paladins is demanding. Not only are recruits expected to be physically superior, but also mentally and strategically. Recruits train for battle, learn tactics to fight all known and possible enemies, and how to survive as an individual and team. Training is never limited to a certain strategy, but rather for all possible and even the impossible events. Chapter Master Julius Ferrum believes that to be the most prepared is to be the victor. The recruits also pray daily, and learn history of the Astartes throughout the ages. The recruits prepare their armor, array of weapons, and themselves daily; learning to be proficient in their weapons, and in their body and minds. Once their training is complete, they are assigned to the scout company before being a battle-brother. Notable Campaigns The Star-Cry War *'Zurna's Tau Emergence (982.M41)' - Although the Nova Paladins have just emerged as a new Space Marines Chapter they are a relatively young and eager force of the Imperium. Considering their location in the Eastern Fringe, the Nova Paladins expect to confront multiple xenos forces as well as the taint of Chaos. One such occasion was the emergence of Tau forces from the galactic north in the Darkfall Sector located in the Zurna System. Imperial forward reconnaissance sent a sudden and short warning to the forge world, Havenport, warning that Tau forces were travelling towards their direction. Worried that this was no peaceful presence entering Imperial space, Havenport's planetary governor sent a desperate request to the nearby Nova Paladins Chapter for aid. Chapter Master Ferrum received the urgent call while finalizing the formation of his Chapter, but knowing the importance of such worries he knew he had to send a message to the surrounding Imperial worlds that the Nova Paladins were there to fight for and defend. Ferrum sent one of his most trusted companies and captains, the Nova Paladins' 2nd Company led by Captain Gaius Ferox. Both Space Marine and Tau forces made fall simultaneously on Havenport. Without a moment to lose, the young Nova Paladins captain quickly determined that such a Tau force was not sent for diplomatic reasons, but for battle. The two forces soon met in open battle, and with great aid from the local Planetary Defence Forces, the Imperium was able to stop the forward momentum of the xenos and eventually drove them off-planet and into the Imperial Navy ships who laid in wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Causalities for the Nova Paladins were minimal compared to their PDF allies, though saddening nevertheless, as the Chapter sustained the loss of 11 battle-brothers after weeks of battle. Although it was a small victory, it was the first for the Nova Paladins. Ferrum was confident in Ferox and expecting nothing less from the stalwart captain. The young Chapter Master knows, however, that it was only a mere forward force of the Tau Empire, and thus continues to make preparations for the inevitable incursions that will follow. *'Lentrel Prime Revelation (984.M41)' – Two years after Tau Emergence on Zurna, forward Imperium forces reported a combined xenos force reentering the Vidar Sector, making their way towards the forge world of Lentrel Prime. The xenos force was a combined fleet of Tau and Eldar crafts working together for an unknown reason. Knowing a larger purpose was at play, Chapter Master Julius Ferrum dispatched his new force to crush the allied xeno army. Heading the defense of Lentrel Prime would be Captain Gaius Ferox of newly reinforced Nova Paladin’s 2nd Company who lead Imperium forces to victory over the Tau two years previous. Under his command would be Lentrel Prime Planetary Defense Forces, the Imperium Navy, and the Nova Paladin 2nd Company. The Nova Paladins were able to make planet fall two weeks before the xenos force was able to enter the system, providing vital time to set up defenses and tactics. With the preparations finalized, Captain Gaius and Sergeant Marcus Fortem’s tactical squad positioned themselves in a forward position, waiting for the combined xenos forces to walk into the Imperium trap. Eldar infantry marched forward towards the eager Nova Paladin squads but unbeknownst to them were the Tau crisis suits that dropped in behind their lines. The Tau struck first, shredding apart Sergeant Tabio’s squad along with forces from the local planetary defense in open ground, taking Captain Gaius by surprise. The Nova Paladins were forced to react to the crisis suits, but the Space Marines were quick as their devastator squad and centurion devastator squads entered as reinforcements punishing the xenos for their treachery. With two librarians amongst the centurion squad, the massive Tau suits stood no chance while the tactical squads held the higher ground and their positions holding off the Eldar. The Tau commander tried to flank Captain Gaius and Sergeant Fortem, but the Nova Paladins devastator squad led by Sergeant Cristian Securis laid them to waste, forcing him to retreat. Eldar forces once again tried to push the Nova Paladins off their position, but Sergeant Fortem incredibly destroyed an Eldar vehicle causing a massive explosion that wiped out dozens of xenos. Nova Paladin Dreadnought Fabricius arrived via drop pod without a moment to spare, firing off lascannon shots and missiles, keeping Eldar’s from advancing any further. On the other side of the battlefield, Sergeant Brutus and his tactical squad were able to kill off the remaining Tau suits behind their lines, allowing the centurions to administer suppressing fire on the xenos forces. The Eldar were crippled, and the Tau rendered weak from the onslaught of Nova Paladin fire. The Nova Paladins were too much for the combined xenos army, forcing them to withdraw. The Space Marines captured and interrogated a high ranking Tau commander, able to find out their true intentions. The Tau recruited the Eldar in trying to find ancient weapon that was said to slaughter enemies by the hundred. The Nova Paladins could not allow a weapon of such power to fall into enemy hands. With the battle for Lentrel Prime over, the Imperium counted their dead. The Nova Paladins lost a total of 16 battle-brothers, three of which were veteran and harden warriors. The Planetary Defense Forces lost a few hundred soldiers, and the Imperium Navy lost three vessels. The ancient weapon the xenos were searching for was not found on Lentrel Prime. The battle against the xenos are far from over. * Hypnoth Theater (985.M27) – The final chapter of the Tau and Eldar insurgency that have been plaguing the Nova Paladins and those loyal to the Emperor. The combined xeno forces made their final and most dangerous attempt to find an ancient weapon capable of inflect casualties in the thousands. Hypnoth is a planet located galactic south west of the Darkfall System with several billion citizens of the Imperium. With Tau and Eldar fleets making progress towards their goal, the Nova Paladins must make their stand. ** New Liberty Massacre – One of the few hive cities on Hypnoth, New Liberty is home of millions upon millions of loyal servants of the Emperor, and serves as the capital of the small world. The cunny, combined xeno fleet set their eyes towards New Liberty. The xenos believed to have found their ancient artifact that could be the demise of hundreds of worlds. Chapter Master Ferrum had no choice but to send the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Companies to Hypnoth to halt and bludgeoned the enemies of the Emperor before they reached their deadly objective. In-route to Hypnoth Captain Ferox assumed commander of the combined Space Marine and Astra Militarum battle force, dispatching the 3rd and 4th Nova Paladins to New Liberty, and his trusted and battle-hardened 2nd to Concordia, while the Astra Militarum mustered its forces to reinforce the Space Marines. The company commanders of the 3rd and 4th Nova Paladins, led by Captain Fabius Celer and Mar Drusus respectively, decided on a bold defensive strategy that took the fight to the allied aliens. Captain Fabius would strike with his 3rd company from the center defense line while the 4th would strike both flanks in hope to surround the enemy forces. The strategy of the Nova Paladins initially halted the Eldar forward forces with the 3rd laying down suppressing fire, however the 4th flanking units were engaged quicker than anticipated by the patient Tau army. The 4th company struggled to push past the lethal firepower of the Tau, suffering heavy losses. Captain Drusus taken aback by the fire of the Tau jumped into the front lines with his men, only to see firsthand that the Tau were bunkered in waiting for the Emperor servants. It was as if the xeno force knew the battle plan of the Nova Paladins. Drusus’ 4th sustained staggering losses, losing half his men in an attempt to bring the fight to the progressing enemy. With only half fight capacity and communication jammed between the two Captains, Drusus had to fall back into the Hive City walls to regroup his forces and establish a defensive line, leaving Celer’s 3rd strategically exposed. Captain Celer and his men stood tall while absorbing enemy fire from all directions. While the Space Marines of the 3rd company were surrounded by Eldar units, they fought bravely in the face of death knowing the approaching doom. Captain Celer and his faithful Space Marines never surrendered, with their faith as strength as they slayed as many enemy units and soldiers before being utterly and entirely wiped out. Captain Celer died with his men, hoping that their deaths will not be in vain. New Liberty was now at the mercy of the xeno forces. Captain Drusus and the remaining survivors of the 4th knew that the fight for New Liberty would be as swift and deadly as solar winds. Drusus placed his devastator centurions and squads on the city walls, slowing down the Tau Crisis suits and Eldar Wraith Knights. The tactical squads of the 4th held the few intact bridges into the city, while the citizens of the surrounding area attempted to flee to the nearby hive city of Concordia. The enemy forces were slowly making its way into New Liberty, but the 4th’s aim were true that crucial week. Drusus and his men were able to take out many units as they attempted to enter the city, but they knew they would not last. With only days left of provisions and ammunition, the 4th struggled to buy time for the fleeing residents. Civilian losses were astounding, only an estimated 400,000 citizens were able to escape the battle damaged hive city by the time the 4th had to pull out. The missing were never found. The war was not over but the Battle for New Liberty was. The remaining forces of the 4th escaped and reinforced the 2nd at Concordia. * Salvation at Concordia – Hundreds of thousands of fleeing New Liberty residents jammed into the crowded hive city of Concordia. Captain Ferox stood on the defensive walls as they watched the people entered with tearful eyes muttering prayers to the Emperor. The remaining elements of the 4th with their Captain Drusus, reduced by a savage week of battle, held the inner city walls giving them time to gather their strength and replenish their munitions. The battle-hardened Space Marines of the 2nd Company Nova Paladins had only to prepare as the gathering clouds of battle loomed overhead. These men, more than any, knew how dangerous and deadly the xenos forces were. Ferox and his men prayed their battle prayers, readied their equipment and weapons, and hunkered in their defense positions, awaiting the enemy battle force. Unbeknownst to the Imperium’s finest, the enemy had their deadly weapon they sought for past years. Outside the destroyed Hive City of New Liberty near snowcapped mountains, catacombs buried deep into the world, laid a stave with an amethyst crystal. The Star-Cry Stave has the power to crush men where they stand, destroying with ease as rays escaped the crystal vaporizing enemies into dust. The Stave is powered by energy from stars, rendering cities to graveyards. The commanding Eldar Farseer was able to wield the Stave with easy and cunning. He stood out the walls of Concordia as the stave was near full power. Captain Ferox wary of the sly xenos had only a few hours before the Star-Cry Stave was complete for destruction. The 2nd would bring the fight to the enemy. Captain Drusus pleaded with Ferox to not attack the enemy outright, leaving the city walls. Drusus’ battle report did not change Ferox’s mind, he knew that waiting behind walls would not stop the newly equipped enemy from destroying the Emperors men. The captains of the 2nd believed that a frontal attack may catch the enemy off guarding, assuming that the Space Marines would not try the same tactic that failed them the week prior. Unlike the massacre of New Liberty, Ferox would lead an assault team himself next to the enemy commander and his unit while his devastator and tactical squads were keep other Tau and Eldar units occupied. With the last prayers being said, the 2nd charged the enemy. Ferox believed that attacking quickly would be the key to defeating the Farseer lead army. The 2nd laid waste to the xeno in the initial assault, crisis suits and Wraith Knights alike were cut down by well aiming Nova Paladins. Eldar units were barely able to muster their forces before the Space Marines were engaging. The Nova Paladins were able to establish a foothold in the enemy front line while Ferox and his assault team were dropped behind to combat the Farseer. Captain Ferox, Sergeant Marcus Fortem and his tactical squad landed quickly near the enemy commander immediately killing many of his elite soldiers. However the Eldar were able to counter attack with such speed that many battle brothers were sliced to pieces. Sergeant Fortem himself was gravely wounded, being knocked unconscious next to where many of men lay dead. Hope seemed bleak as Ferox and the Farseer battled one on one. The two commanders fought savagely, trading blows and wounds, and both nearly killing each other many times. But the Eldar leader was far too quick for Ferox, as he was able to take him to the ground. The Stave nearly completely charged began to glimmer as the Farseer with a smirk stood above the weak Captain. As the Farseer raised the Star-Cry to the suns, a shadow was cast. A large shadow of hope entered and interrupted the finally killing blow. A thunder hammer shattered the stave, breaking the Eldar commanders arm. Sergeant Brutus and his 3rd tactical squad were able to break free and reinforce his commander and fellow battle brothers. The 3rd tactical squad of the 2nd company fired their bolters into the Eldar who tried to help their commander. Brutus swung his thunder hammer as quickly as he could in hopes to finish off the Farseer. However the Farseer was too swift for the sergeant, escaping with his few remaining. Ferox was saved by his faithful battle brothers. Apothecaries were able to aid Sergeant Fortem and his surviving men, but many were lost. The enemy forces were driven away by the experienced 2nd company, as the Hive City Concordia was mostly undamaged. The Astra Militarum were able to surrounding the few xeno units left in New Liberty and were able to finish them off before their could escape off planet. The Astra Militarum entered the former capital city to find the remains of hundreds of thousands of citizens. It was apparent that the Eldar and Tau tested the Star-Cry Stave of prisoners before attempting to take Concordia and defeating the remaining Imperium forces. Ferox knowing that this weapon brought only death ordered Sergeant Brutus to crush the crystal to dust so that it can never fall in enemy hands again. More than a hundred and fifty battle brothers fell on Hyponoth. The whole 3rd company was wiped out, half of the 4th fells, and many from the 2nd died outside the walls of Concordia. However, the xeno enemy was finally crushed, their mysterious weapon destroyed, and a planet was saved. Ferox and Drusus knew that many paid the ultimate sacrifice but a story of victory will told. The Nova Paladins, although young, are now blessed by battle. Notable Nova Paladins *'Chapter Master Julius Ferrum' - Before being chosen to lead the newly created Nova Paladins Chapter, Julius Ferrum was a Veteran Marine of the Ultramarines' Honor Guard, tasked with the protection of the life of his former Chapter Master, Marneus Calgar. After centuries of service in countless battles as an Ultramarine, fighting alongside Calgar, Julius Ferrum was chosen for his exemplary record in battle as well as his loyal service. As the newly appointed Chapter Master, Ferrum is a young tactician who utilises the Codex Astartes more as a guideline rather than holy writ, which allows him and his Chapter to remain tactically flexible and to innovate quickly in order to defeat their enemies. With Calgar as his mentor, Ferrum learned quickly how to command a to make sound tactical decisions quickly and decisively, and when to enter the battle himself at exactly the right moment. Ferrum is known to be tactically innovative but absolutely furious when combating his enemies. *'Captain Gaius Ferox'- Captain of the 2nd Company of the Nova Paladins, Gaius Ferox is a hardened veteran of many wars and battles. A former Ultramarine First Company veteran, Ferox has experienced more conflicts varying from different enemies to different worlds than most Space Marines. Ferox has the reputation of being as furiously loyal to Chapter Master Julius Ferrum and his fellow Space Marines as he is to his craft in war. A studious and religious warrior, Ferox embodies the Nova Paladin spirit. Ferox believes in being militarily-knowledgeable and tactically flexible, to never undermine the enemy but to always being confident. A mighty warrior in his own right, Ferox wields the storm bolter and power sword in order to cut his enemies down via round or swing. Ferox has been trusted to lead the 2nd Company Nova Paladins by his mentor, Chapter Master Ferrum, for his experience and innovative style of leading. Ferrum not only trusts Ferox’s ferocious combative skills but his ability to read a battle field and lead Nova Paladins to victory. Chapter Relics *''Vane of Prandium'' – The Vane of Prandium is a master-crafted power weapon that takes the form of a large battle-axe, whose origins began on the former jewel world of Ultramar - Prandium. Prandium was known to have some of the best and most skilled crafters whom forged weapons with unparalleled material and precision. Warriors and admirers from all corners of the Imperium were covetous of such tools of death. The Vane of Prandium was the gifted from Chapter Master to Chapter Master, a token of esteem from Calgar to Ferrum. With some of the last metals and materials from Prandium and the best crafters Ultramar had to offer, the Vane of Prandium was created on Macragge on orders by Calgar, and blessed to kill by the Ultramarines' Master of Sanctity, Chaplain Ortan Cassius himself. As the newly appointed Chapter Master of the newly created Space Marine Chapter, Ferrum was presented with the ordained battle-axe from his former Chapter Master. The weapon of admiration is symbol of both remembrance from where the Successor Chapter originated, and as well as new beginning for a Chapter full of honorable potential. Chapter Fleet Although the fleet is still in midst of creation and formation, the Nova Paladins have one Battle-Barge, The Storm of Victory as well as numerous strike cruisers, frigates, and destroyers. They also have escorts and other smaller fighter craft, but are yet to be at full strength. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Nova Paladins primarily wear ebon coloured power armor with golden yellow shoulder trim. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also golden yellow in colour. The squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder pauldron indicates squad specialty (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran). A golden yellow coloured gothic numeral is stenciled on the inset of the right shoulder pauldron, indicating squad number. The left poleyn (knee guard) is coloured in the same lapis blue as their Ultramarines Progenitors, in honour of their Primarch Roboute Guilliman. A golden yellow coloured gothic numeral stenciled on the left poleyn indicates company number. Chapter Badge The Nova Paladins' Chapter badge consists of a golden sword flanked by a set of stylised golden wings, and centered on a field of sable. Category:Markhats Category:26th Founding Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors